My Supernatural Life
by EmoChick96
Summary: Melody's life has always been kinda hard, and it really doesn't help when the guy she's absolutely in love with drops an enormous bomb on her...and a shattered leg.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is gonna be a pretty angsty chapter, so BEWARE. I'm open to your flaming, so go right ahead. But anywho, I hope you like it! :D**

I tense as the memory consumes me, reliving that night all over again. The night it all happened, I knew I would never forget the excruciating details.

It's the middle of December, the extremely cold night air all but blistering my white porcelain skin. All of the trees were bare, making everything look creepy and dead. The silence was agonizing as I stood alone in the shadows, the full moon the only light that allowed me to see the things around me.

"Where is he?" I'd mumbled to myself as the wind suddenly picked up. A twig snapped in the distance, well beyond my sight range. "Jordan?" I asked, my voice faltering as I pull my coat tighter around me, trying to see into the shadows. I suddenly heard footsteps running toward me, and I knew something bad was about to happen. Jordan quickly runs into view, his chest and hands covered in blood.

"Melody," He said quickly and quietly. "Melody, you have to run. Get as far away from here as you can," He said looking around us, panic and fear obvious in his expression. I start backing away slowly, my eyes wide with fear.

"Jordan….?" I whisper, staring at the blood. He slowly takes a step forward, obviously trying to freeze himself in place.

"Melody," He whispers, a deep struggle in his voice. "Go."

I take another step back, tripping over a tree root and falling, the skin of my hand slicing open from a jagged rock puncturing my palm.

"Ow," I say quietly, glancing down at my palm and the blood pooling there. Jordan takes a quick step toward me, and I look up, watching as his eyes turn an almost translucent silver. "Jordan-Jordan what's happening?" I ask, pure terror in my voice. I watch him as he leans toward my hand, the look on his face and in his eyes enough to scare me so bad that I can't scream. A feral growl sounds from deep in his chest, followed by a deafening roar. I squeeze my eyes shut at the extremely loud sound, when suddenly a searing pain rips through my body so powerful that I feel like I'm on fire. It burns so bad that I can't move and I can't force my eyes open. The last thing I hear is a sickening crunch, followed by Jordan's pleading and shaky voice.

"Oh my God, Melody….I'm so sorry…" Then there's nothing but black.

**Yes, you may throw bricks (please don't). Sorry! But I had to do something to keep ya coming back for more :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I don't really know what to say for this one...wow that's embarassing...anywho, ENJOY! :D**

"We need some help in here!" A familiar voice yells.

Wait. _Is that my dad? _

I hear people rush into the room full of wailing machines.

"She's having a seizure! We've got to get her heart rate down _now_!" A nurse says, running into the room. I can feel my body lifting off of the hospital bed, my back arching up violently.

"Wait, what's going on with her?" My dad asks frantically. All of the staff run around, the nurse that had spoken adding something to my drip bag, while another nurse gives me a shot of some sort. I react to it instantly, dropping back onto the bed and breathing raggedly. "Will someone please ANSWER me?" My dad screams, looking around the room, a wild look in his eyes.

"She's having a seizure sir," The nurse says, checking all of the monitors.

"Is-is she gonna be okay?" He stutters.

"There's no way for us to know, sir. As far as we know, she's still unconscious. But don't be discouraged. She could wake up at any second," The nurse says, looking him in the eye. He nods quietly, looking down at the floor and somehow feeling that it's his fault.

About thirty minutes later, I hear footsteps into my room, coming to a stop at my bed. I feel a hand on my face, pushing my hair back off of my forehead.

"Any change?" A voice asks. I instantly register her voice. Harmony?

"No. She had a seizure almost an hour ago, but they think she's fine now," Dad answers quietly. "Listen, Harmony…"Dad starts, trying to fix everything he's done.

"Dad, just don't. I don't want to hear your lies. I'm here for Melody, not for you," Harmony says quickly, a bite in her words.

"No, Harmony, I think we really need to talk about this," He says, getting up.

"Don't come near me," Harmony says viciously. I've never heard her speak in a tone so dark and menacing. "Don't even act like you care. You left the day you found out you'd knocked up my mother. It's not like you were forced to leave. You chose to. You didn't even stick around. You disappeared completely. I grew up without a father. You never called. You never even sent a birthday card. And you damn sure never visited," Harmony says, getting angrier with every word.

"I'm sorry princess, I'm really truly sorry."

Harmony laughs bitterly. "Princess? Wow. Do you really think saying you're sorry is going to fix everything? All the damage you've done? To me, and to Melody?" She asks, her voice betraying her disbelief.

"I know I was wrong…" I tune out the rest of his sentence, trying to force my eyes open with all the strength I've got. Just when I'm about to give up, my eyelids flutter before opening. I cough lightly, my throat dry. They don't hear me over their raising voices, forcing me to speak.

"Stop fighting," I say quietly, my voice rough and cracking. Their heads instantly turn to look at me.

"Melody!" Harmony says, coming over to me quickly, pushing our dad out of her way.

"Hi," I say, my voice breaking around the word. Harmony hugs me tightly, trying not to jostle my leg while tears run down her face.

"You're okay," She says quietly, sniffling. Dad clears his throat, shifting from foot to foot, his eyes on the floor. Harmony lets go of me, backing up a step to stand beside my bed protectively. He steps forward looking at me, his eyes full of sadness.

**Yes, I guess you can throw bricks. Ok guys, sorry for leaving you hanging, but I like to keep thigs interesting! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I took so long! I know you guys are mad at me about taking so long, but I promise, this chapter will not disappoint you. Enjoy!**

"Can I have some water?" I ask, looking at Harmony meaningfully. She nods, turning to shoot him a fierce glare before walking out.

"Melody, I…"

"It's okay dad," I say quietly, looking down at my blankets.

"No, Melody. It's not," He says, coming closer, shaking his head. "I had no right to do that to you, especially after you witnessed your great grandma having the heart attack that took her life. That was very unfair of me. I'm a terrible excuse for a father," He says, hanging his head to try and hide the tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, you are," I say, smiling gently. "But, it's okay. Really, it is. I've already forgiven you. Yes, I've lain awake at night wondering what I did wrong, but it's okay," I say, wanting him to feel bad, but also wanting him to understand that I really _have_ forgiven him. He bends down and hugs me gently.

"I love you, Melody," He says quietly.

"I love you too, daddy," I say quietly, trying to fight back the tears.

"A little birdie told me someone's awake," The nurse says cheerfully, standing in the doorway with a bright smile on her face. She walks into the room, coming over to stand by my bed and check the monitors. "My name is Ms. Laura, and I'm your nurse. How are you feeling, sweetie?" The nurse says, looking concerned.

"Pretty good," I say quietly, looking over at the door to see Harmony standing there holding a bottle. She holds it up, showing me that it's water. I make a face, looking at the bottle in disgust.

"Your sister said you mentioned you were thirsty. The only thing we're allowed to give you right now is water," Lauren says, looking at me apologetically. I sigh quietly, deciding not to argue. Harmony hands me the bottle of water, holding the cap for me. I put the bottle to my lips, grimacing as I take a long swallow. The nurse notices and checks the monitors again.

"What hurts?" She asks me, studying my face. I shake my head, taking another swallow.

"She hates the taste of water," Harmony explains, looking at me sympathetically.

"But water is tasteless," Laura says, looking confused.

"Exactly," Harmony says, laughing quietly.

"Oh," Laura says, looking dumbfounded. "Well, if you need anything, let me know," She says, walking out of the room, a confused look still on her face.

"Thanks," I say, finally handing the bottle back to Harmony.

"No problem. Hey, I saw this _really_ hot guy out in the hall talking to a nurse. He had midnight black shaggy hair and…" Harmony gets cut off by a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you again sweetie, but Melody? You have a visitor," Laura says before moving to the side to allow the person to enter the room.

"Holy shit!" Harmony whispers with a squeak. "That's him!"

"Hey girl, are you okay? I've been sitting out there for hours waiting to see you, but they told me it was family only," Eric says, rushing over to the bed to hug me, concern written all over his face.

"I'm okay," I say, a little embarrassed about having no makeup on. He smiles, relief flooding his face. Harmony clears her throat, politely reminding me of her presence.

"Um, Melody? Who's your friend?" Harmony asks, eying Eric with a little too much interest for my liking.

"Oh, this is Eric. Eric, this is my sister Harmony, and my dad, Tom," I say, looking to each of my family members.

"And just what role does Eric play in your life?" Dad asks, shaking Eric's hand.

"Oh, I'm her best friend," Eric says, flashing his blindingly white smile.

"With benefits?" Harmony asks, getting straight to the point and smiling as she shakes his hand.

"No, just friends. Melody's like the sister I never had. She's always there for me," Eric answers, smiling at me, love showing in his eyes.

"And he's always there for me," I add, smiling back at him.

"That's so sweet!" Harmony says, taking a seat in the chair beside my bed, causing Eric to have to sit on the opposite side.

"Dad?" I ask, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes?" He asks, coming over to the bed and causing Eric to look weary.

"Where's mom?" I ask, looking toward the door.

"She went home to get more clothes, and to get Sally," He answers, walking out into the hall to find the nurse.

"Oh, okay. Wait, do they let dogs in?" I ask, looking confused.

"Uh, no…but they're making an exception for your mother," He answers. "I'll be right back," He says, walking out into the hall. A few minutes later, he returns with a nurse in tow, pushing a small cart with different types of waters and juices. "Apple juice?" He asks, smiling kindly. I smile back, taking the apple juice he offers me. As I take a sip, the nurse walks in.

"Sir, we can't give her juice yet, she's only allowed to have water," Laura says, scolding my father.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But apple juice is what she prefers. She absolutely loves apple juice. It will make her feel a lot better," My dad answers, very certain of his answer.

"I'm still not sure…fine. But if the doctor asks, I didn't know about it," Laura says, rushing back out of the room. I tilt my head back, chugging the rest of the apple juice. I hear Eric laugh as I give the empty bottle to my dad, causing me to blush slightly before I burp like the redneck I am.

"Nice!" Harmony says, laughing at our dad's expression of disgust.

"Thanks," I say, laughing with her.

"Look who it is!" My mom says, standing in the doorway, Sally in her arms.

"Sally!" I say as she starts struggling to get out of my mom's arms.

"Okay, okay, calm down!" My mom tells her, bringing her over to the hospital bed. She puts her on the bed and she immediately starts jumping on me, trying to get to my hands. "Sally, be careful now, don't hurt sissy," Mom says looking affectionately at her dog. After giving her some love, Sally finally calmed down enough that mom could let go of her, which allowed her to walk all over me, and unfortunately, she stepped on my leg in the process.

"Ahhh!" I scream, lunging forward, my mouth gaping open as I scream in agony, and my eyes rolling back in my head from the sharpening pain. Sally falls into Eric's lap, thank God, as I scream again in agony.

"Oh, God, somebody help us!" My mom yells, placing her hands on my shoulders and forcefully pushing me back onto the bed.

"Angel? Angel, listen to my voice. Hold onto my voice," My dad tells me, standing on the opposite side of the bed that my mom is on, grasping my hand tightly. Laura chooses that exact moment to rush into the room, carrying a syringe. She hurries over to my fluid bag, and injects it into it.

"I'm so sorry," My mom says, tears freely rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't be, it's fine," I bite out through clenched teeth, still holding my leg. Eric, looking like he wants to cry, gets up, kisses me on the head, and quickly walks out of the room. Not long after, I doze off.

Two hours later, I wake with a start, sitting straight up in my bed.

"Ugh," I groan, falling back onto the pillows, looking around at my empty hospital room.

"Psssst!" I hear from in the hallway as the door eases open, followed by a head peering in. "Melody?" The voice instantly registers in my mind, and the roaring sound rips through my memories. I push myself back against the hospital bed, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

***Dramatic* DUN DUN DUN! Cliff hanger! Yes, you may throw bricks. I'll be updating again soon, don't worry! I won't leave you hanging for so long like I did last time! So tell me, did you like this chapter? Leave me a review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I lied about updating sooner….sorry! I've just been so busy, and I haven't had any time to write, but anywho, I'll get on with it. Here you go!**

"Stay away from me," I say weakly, my leg still throbbing in pain.

"Melody, _please_," He pleads, "Let me try to explain." He says walking in and closing the door quietly behind him.

"Try to explain _what_ exactly? Why you asked me to meet you in the middle of the woods in the snow? Why you growled at me like some sort of monster? Why you were covered in blood? Why you'd been acting so weird? Explain _WHAT_ Jordan?" I ask, looking down at my shattered leg, wanting to scream for help, but my curiosity keeping me quiet.

"Melody, there are so many things I want to tell you that you have no idea about. I-I just don't know where to start," Jordan replies, practically collapsing into the chair beside my temporary bed.

"Why not start with the first thing I noticed? Why _have _you been acting so weird?" I ask, pressing a button on my remote, making the bed sit up and propping myself up on my pillows.

"That's actually going to be the hardest part to explain," He says, looking a little pained.

"Try," I say, glaring at the guy who doesn't even know about my true feelings for him.

"I've been acting so weird lately, and missing school, and even cancelling plans with you because….well, because I'm a Lycan. Well, the scientific term is Lycanthrope, but I prefer Lycan. It sounds cooler…" He says making absolutely no sense and earning a _what the fuck_ look from me.

"Come again? A Lyca-who?" I say in my favorite way of showing I'm confused.

"You may know us as werewolves," He says bluntly.

"Alright….are you feeling okay?" I ask, eyeing him with concern.

"Oh, no! Don't give me that look! I'm not crazy, I swear!" He says, looking helplessly back at me. "I can even prove it."

"Fine, prove it," I say, playing along and trying to make him feel better, my hand slowing inching toward the _call nurse_ button.

"Promise me you won't be afraid. _Promise me." _He says in a commanding tone, his face completely serious, showing no trace of humor.

**Sorry to cut it short, but I have to write more before I reveal the next chapter. So, was it good? Leave me some feedback!**


End file.
